User talk:Ritualist
Hello there and welcome to PvX. May I suggest you read through PvX:NAME? Brandnew 08:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi and thanks! For the moment, I'm not trying to put together much of a build. Still sort of practicing how to put one together to begin with! That's why I put mine in my user page for now. Lunarplasma 08:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) You cannot wipe talk pages as per PvX:ARCHIVE FrostytheAdmin 17:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I think you should listen to Frosty for he is and admin and can make your stay here comfrotable or rough. He is nice 17:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh well ``Ritualist``01 17:21, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Now that is over if you think the votes are wrong you have to go to the user page and disscuss and ask them to change there vote. If they still refuse then you can go to the admin page and request a vote removal. Good luck. 16:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :feel free to vet ur build perfect if your reasoning = effectiveness+universality [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 16:54, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::people will hate you if you find yourself perfect ;) ``Ritualist``01 16:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) "following you" Hey you make really awesome builds. I have you on "watch" or "follow" so edit your user page with a link to that new Rt/N build when ya make it and i will be sure to come over and join the discussion/rate you!(XunRu 17:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) :Sure, will do. ``Ritualist``01 17:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::NEW RIT UPDATERS OWN WITH THE 1 SECOND OR LESS CASTS AND THAT SKILL THAT SUMMONS 3 SPIRITS!!! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::HOLY SHET, finally rits are going to get used again! --``Ritualist``01 07:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :: I am planning on making a build that I made last night that takes amazing advantage of Signet of spirits. It's still in development in game though so it might be a bit, should be today though(XunRu 14:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) :Please check out my new builds :) --``Ritualist``01 18:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::btw, since you dont have any tags on builds you're working on, save it in your userspace, rather than have it be in the main space [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::So what do u mean? --``Ritualist``01 04:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::He means finish a build in your userspace, and then move it into the buildspace. So start your build at User:Ritualist/Build Name and then move it to Build:X/X Build Name. Life 04:06, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Thx, remember that for the next time. --``Ritualist``01 04:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Um...there might be a pattern here I don't know if you've realized this yet, but there seems to be a pattern in your builds. Just so you know, I'm not trying to flame you or in any way offend you. I just think that you should take a break from making builds (for just a short while) to look through our builds as well as the builds you see players using in GW to get a feel for what is generally good versus what is generally bad. And check out the forums and GWWiki as well. You can tend to get a good feel of what's good in those places. 15:22, 14 July 2009 :Well I feel I have affinity with Ritualist here. Now is PvX wiki the place to post our odd builds? maybe, maybe not, but I personally posted them to get feedback :) (XunRu 15:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC)) ::I kinda understand what you mean but I always wanted to help people out with their builds even if they are bad rated or not, I'm also testing them on my heroes before i post them. Its just fun to do whenever in bored times --``Ritualist``01 16:48, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :: FYI as far as i know, heroes act differently then humans and have limited AI, so its better to test em out yourself :) (XunRu 17:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC)) :::Actually, although heroes are limited in some ways, they are able to do some things much better than human players (i.e., interrupting, enchanting, hexing with most generic hexes, meeting conditions of conditional skills, etc.). :::On a different note, I really appreciate what both of you guys contribute and I hope you understand that. I just think that maybe there are some builds that should be kept in your namespace and some builds that should be vetted. You know what I mean? 17:30, 14 July 2009 ::::I get ya, I posted this before it's competitor or the 'generic' of it came along...so I thought I was being unique(XunRu 17:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC)) Your vote here I noticed it was removed earlier by Phenaxkian and you restored it without providing additional reasoning. Explain WHY it's a nice rit build that should be saved. Don't just say so without justification. Toraen talk 21:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Fixed, thank you --``Ritualist``01 22:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Userspace builds The correct way to name them is User:Ritualist (slash) name, so, it looks likes this: User:Ritualist/name, otherwise you end up making a new user. Just letting you know. 08:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :What is name suppose to mean then? ``Ritualist``01 16:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) " " has been moved to "User:Ritualist/Mai Plejgrouwnd" Please don't create articles in the Main namespace in the future. If you want to make a page for personal use, please name it: "User:Ritualist/(whatever you're calling the page)". [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 06:44, 26 February 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for that Ritualist For Life 07:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC)